The invention relates to the field of digital image processing and, more particularly, to digital image processing having automatic detection of images that are undesirable for placing in albums, i.e., duds.
Pictorial images are often placed in albums manually by individuals. When the pictorial images are available in digital form, the albuming process can be automated by computer software. During the automated albuming process, it is desirable to detect dud photographs for possible elimination from the album. Duds are defined as images that are not worth keeping, and therefore not worth putting in an album. Current methods for detecting duds include visually inspecting each photograph. However, this method is obviously time consuming and labor intensive.
Consequently, a need exists for detecting duds in automatic albuming.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, the invention resides in a method for automatically classifying a digital image as a dud, the method comprising the steps of receiving the digital image; determining individually or any combination of sharpness, contrast, noise, and exposure of the digital image; determining a threshold individually for sharpness, contrast, noise, and exposure, or a threshold for any combination of sharpness, contrast, noise, and exposure which determined threshold or thresholds determines if the image is classified as a dud; and classifying the image as a dud based on the determination of the previous step.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.